


if it ain't broke, pretty it up and make it yours

by The_Shame_Basement



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk works at Subway, Dollification, F/M, Luxury, Poetry, Rich People Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shame_Basement/pseuds/The_Shame_Basement
Summary: A poetry-ish ficlet of Dirk musing on his history with a certain ethereal girl who definitely knows best.
Relationships: Feferi Peixes/Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	if it ain't broke, pretty it up and make it yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sartorially](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sartorially/gifts).



you meet her in a sandwich shop.   
she flirts with you like jane with tarzan– laughingly, smug, overt enough your back aches waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

she pops a fifty in your tip jar with her number on the edge, and through your shift it sits like it’s just waiting to be taken and spent so you can put it out of your mind, but you don’t, and you call her, and shit promptly goes off the rails. 

because she likes you.  
yeah, she likes you, and she says as much.   
she laughs at your jokes, even the ones you didn’t realize you were making.   
it’s the waking up and seeing texts from her that does it in for you.   
she turns the dark wine of your blood to water, leaves your eyes as harmless citrine in your head,  
feeds you expensive cream that gives you silk instead of hair, and sets a sweet magenta ruby on your tongue. 

you swallow. 

she coos at you, and gives you more.

what is this pretty facsimile of life?  
your skin's rough and tan and strong, but she glazes you like pottery. you glimmer now, delicately.   
you've never been delicate in anyone's eyes before.   
she parades you around internationally. you hold her purse in moscow, and kiss crumbs off her fingertips in sicily, and lave her freshly-shaven legs in peony butter in mauritius.   
you don't feel changed, except that you're hardly yourself now that she's through with you.   
do you love it?  
she says you do, and she sounds so awfully sincere. 

you're a doll, and you can honestly say you've never felt more loved.   
maybe this is the best thing that ever happened to you. 


End file.
